Quiero quitarme las antenas
by Gynee
Summary: —Me quitaré las antenas—dijo Maya, de repente. La chica lo despertaba cada día contándole una idea más descabellada que la anterior. Hoy le tocaba a su pelo. Mitsuomi empezó a temblar, entre divertido y asustado. El tiempo había pasado lento y rápido, pero ambos seguían curando sus heridas, cada uno a su manera. (Post Manga)


_Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen en exclusiva al mangaka Oh! Great (_Ito Ōgure)_, no tengo ningún interés en lucrarme de ellos, simplemente quiero compartir mi pasión._

Hola **guapos** y **guapas**. **He vuelto!** Y ni más ni menos que con Tenjou Tenge, un gran manga que por desgracia casi no tiene fandom. Tengo que avisar de una cosa: si habéis visto solo el anime habrá alguna frase que os descolocará. La historia está situada tres años después del fin del manga. Tampoco es que se haga mucha referencia, así que no os preocupéis.

Por cierto, a antenas me refiero a los dos pelos largos que tiene Maya en la cabeza. Intenté buscar un sinónimo a "antenas" pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre otro nombre para definir esto XD

Comentarios y disculpas al final de la historia.

* * *

Quiero quitarme las antenas

De Gynee

—Me quitaré las antenas—dijo Maya. El largo silencio fue roto. Se oyó el ruido de los muelles de la cama que chirriaban y de repente Maya notó un brazo que serpenteaba por su espalda en un intento de abrazo. El gesto del hombre que se despertaba a su lado consiguió relajar un poco los nervios que Maya llevaba cultivando desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

—Maya, ¿De qué estás hablando?—murmuró Mitsuomi, tallándose los ojos con su brazo libre. Su voz sonaba pastosa y dormida. Maya lo miró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de burla.

—Las antenas de mi pelo, ya sabes... No me gusta ser la chica cucaracha—dijo ella peinándose el corto pelo y apretando en el nacimiento de las antenas blancas, intentando dominarlas sin mucho éxito.

Mitsuomi la miraba divertido. Cada mañana la chica lo despertaba con una idea diferente, cada día más estrambótica y fuera de tono que la anterior. Dos días atrás Maya quería remodelar la mansión Natsume, y la semana pasada se había empeñado en sacarlo fuera de su casa a patadas muy bien dirigidas. Estaba dormido aún, pero aún así intentó desperezarse un poco para poder demostrar un mínimo interés en la conversación extraña del día. Se incorporó a la altura de Maya y la miró de reojo, sabiendo que llevaba horas despierta. Maya se despertaba al amanecer y pasaba horas meditando sobre su pasado, sus obligaciones, su hermano. Y luego pensaba en cosas que pudieran quitarle de la cabeza todo lo anterior, como un ritual estricto de redención.

Habían pasado tres años desde que todo había terminado, tres años desde que Mitsuomi pensaba que había perdido a Maya para siempre y sin remedio en aquella lucha contra Souchiro Nagi, o más concretamente contra Kago Souhaku y su Puño del Dragón. Y Maya había arriesgado su vida a favor del futuro de la humanidad. Al borde de la vida y de la muerte, al final su propio poder le había permitido permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Mitsuomi le había prometido por segunda vez protegerla, y en aquél momento ella se había permitido derrumbarse en sus brazos vencida por el dolor. Tres años hacía que Maya estaba otra vez a su lado, como aquellos años dentro del Jyuukenbu junto a Shin, Bunshichi y Kagesada alias "el idiota". Ambos habían hecho el esfuerzo de perdonarse, Mitsuomi lo tuvo que hacer consigo mismo, ya que tenía consigo el peso de la muerte de Shin y la tristeza de Maya. Ella había asegurado haberle perdonado, y aún así él hacía lo imposible para transmitirle el mayor calor posible y un poco de aquella felicidad que ambos habían perdido dentro de aquél club de artes marciales.

—También yo tendría que hacer algo con mi pelo... Parezco un gánster—añadió Mitsuomi con calma, mientras agarraba los mechones de pelo que caían rebeldes por su cara. Fue brevísima, pero Maya vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Y mientras duró aquél pequeño gesto, Maya vio al Mitsuomi que había conocido cinco años atrás. Aquél que la había enamorado tanto.

—No seré yo quien te lo niegue—dijo Maya con voz melodiosa. Entonces Mitsuomi cambió la pequeña sonrisa redescubierta por su clásica cara de "me hago el interesante pero solo soy un aburrido", que tanto había hecho reír a Maya en el pasado. —Oh no, ha llegado Mitsuomi dos. Me gusta más el otro, dile que salga—suplicó Maya, golpeando su hombro con diversión pero temiendo al mismo tiempo que el chico le hablara de los miedos que ella aún no quería afrontar.

—Maya—dijo él, posando su brazo en el regazo de la muchacha— ¿Sigues con las pesadillas?

La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa a la chica de pelo blanco. Mitsuomi insistía muy a menudo, temía que los miedos de Maya libraran una batalla contra su cordura y acabaran resultando vencedores. Maya le agradecía la preocupación pero estaba intentando recuperar al Mitsuomi que había conocido cinco años atrás, y ver aquél rostro serio era un claro retroceso para ella. Si bien sabía que era imposible volver atrás, ella albergaba esperanzas. Quería poder abrazar un día al chico de pelo verde y notar solo los cuerpos unidos, los corazones bombear, los brazos de él en su cuello y nada más, ningún remordimiento. Y él sonriéndole como entonces, feliz y contento, con aquella sonrisa radiante que ya no existía.

Maya no quiso contestar aquella pregunta. En vez de eso, se acercó a Mitsuomi y se enterró entre sus brazos. Él la recibió un poco contrariado por el gesto cariñoso pero la aceptó encantado. Rodeó el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos fuertes y ella correspondió al abrazo, respirando en el proceso el aroma que desprendía su piel.

—Yo te protegeré, Maya. Te lo prometí hace cinco años y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Acomodada en su cuello y percibiendo lo acelerado de su corazón, Maya asintió mientras notaba humedad en su cara. En su mente ahora una frase se repetía sin parar. Él le daba esperanza y le transmitía lo que ella necesitaba sentir, un pensamiento escueto y breve: "_Todo irá bien"._

* * *

_Primero de todo tengo que decir que lo siento. Por aquellos que hayáis leído alguna de mis historias incompletas y estéis cabreados conmigo. No planeo abandonarlas. Me he embarcado en otros fandoms y..._

_Muchas gracias por leerme. Me hace mucha ilusión compartir esta historia. La imagen de la historia me dio la idea del one shot (que inicialmente era un drabble que creció a medida que lo retoqué y retoqué). Adoro el Maya/Mitsuomi desde que vi el anime hace muchos años, y siempre había deseado escribir algo sobre ellos. Leer el manga me ha dado poder para conocer los personajes a fondo y pode rescribir algo con conocimiento de causa. Planeo seguir con este fandom y dar la lata también con el Aya/Souchiro, uno de mis primeros amores. _

_Hasta pronto._


End file.
